Deception
by ValerieRichards
Summary: After the movie. Alan makes a new friend at Whartons, but what is she hiding? A new adventure begins as Alan must help his friend with her secret. Is she even a friend? AlanOCTinTin


By Lauren Sikorski

Disclaimers: I don't own the Thunderbirds, just Karen and her mom.

Author's note: I don't know where I came up with this. Also, this s before Alan and Tin-Tin get together.

Chapter 1: New Girl

Karen Fletcher walked into Wharton's auditorium. They had just opened the school to girls. She was looking around her and not paying attention to what was in front of her. She bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" a boy her age said. He had light blue eyes and blond hair. She got up and shrugged it away.

"No, it's my fault. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings" she said. They introduced each other.

"You new around here" Alan asked. Karen shook her head.

"No, I went to another boarding school, but my dad wanted me to transfer here" she explained. Alan cocked an eyebrow.

"What about your mom" he asked.

"My mom died when I was five years old. I still remember her flowery scent and her warm lips brushing up against my face" Karen told him. Alan instantly thought of his mom. They began to talk about themselves.

"Tin-Tin! Karen, this is my best friend Tin-Tin. Tin-Tin this is Karen, she's new to this school" Alan introduced. The two girls shook hands and they all began to talk again.

"I've got to go you guys, my ride is here and I'm going to meet my dad" Karen told them. They waved goodbye.

* * *

_**Months later:**_

Karen, Tin-Tin, and Alan became best friends. They went over her house once while her father was 'away'. They'd sometimes go to a club or two and drink alcohol even though they weren't allowed to. Of course, Tin-Tin was always the responsible one who **never** drank.

"Alan! Want to go to the club tonight" Karen asked. Alan smiled. This was one of the last times they could to the club before winter break.

"Of course, would I pass up the last opportunity to go to the club before break" Alan asked. They went at night and got a bit drunk. The song 'London Bridge' by Fergie began to play and they danced to it.

"Alan's watch said he'd be here" Virgil whispered to Scott. They had come early to see Alan and then pick him up. They searched the whole room and found him dancing with Karen sloppily. Scott growled.

"**ALAN SHEPARD TRACY**" Scott bellowed furiously. He stomped over to Alan and turned him around. Alan had a glazed look in his eyes. Scott yanked Karen and Alan out of the club and to the hotel.

"Scott? What's wrong" Gordon asked. Jeff was at home on the island and Brains was up on Thunderbird 5 allowing John to come down and get Alan.

"These two were out at a club, **drunk**" Scott yelled. The Tracy family knew Karen well. The three other brothers looked at Scott questioningly.

"So? It really only depends if they did it more than two times. I mean, we all went out and gotten drunk at least once before we were able to drink. Although dad did ground us. Don't say you haven't done it Scott, because I know you have" John said. Scott blushed. The others nodded.

"Okay, so how many times have you two been out "Scott asked. Alan smiled dazedly and mumbled. They asked him again.

"Fifteen times" Alan mumbled. The brothers glared at them.

"I think that's enough drinking, if you have been drinking every time" John said. The brothers soon found out that Karen's father was 'away' again and offered to bring them home with her.

"I'll go call my dad and see if it's okay" she said. She went to a secluded spot and took out her 'cell phone'.

"This better be good Karen. I'm busy breaking out of prison" her father growled. Karen smiled brightly.

"It is daddy, it is. Remember how you said that the Thunderbirds killed mom, forgot you when your diamond mind blew up, and sent you to prison because you were trying to get us more money? Well, I've been making friends with the youngest Tracy, the newest member of the team, and they invited me to spend time on their island" she explained.

"Good girl Karen. I knew you were my daughter, the Hood's daughter, for a reason. Gain their trust and then hurt them badly" the Hood told her.

"Don't worry daddy, I've got their trust. I'll play with Alan first and then hurt him so badly that the Tracy's **will** surrender the Thunderbirds" Karen laughed evilly.

* * *

Uh oh! Please R&R!


End file.
